jimmy snaps
by jasonjameskennyjr
Summary: jimmy and cindy have been dating and battling the leauge of villains but the leauge never did anything this drastic. is this the end of jimmy and cindy or then end of the leauge


**AUTHOR NOTE: IF CONFUSING LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIT AN EXPLANATION IN**

Then beautiful gorgeous shot the gun and it hit Cindy right in the chest. Then Cindy started to glow and vanished. Jimmy screamed "nooooooooo" and fell to his knees the league of villains started to laugh until they saw jimmy's body covered in a blue flame then when he looked up they saw his eyes were glowing red. Then he stood up and said "I am going to kill you all" then shot a plasma bolt from his hand at beautiful gorgeous. She was instantly vaporized the rest of the league all started to scream. "Quickly teleport out of here" yelled junkman. They all started to teleport but jimmy shot another plasma bolt and hit professor calamites he was also vaporized. Then jimmy stood alone aboard their ship thinking of where they may have gone. He intended to hunt them down one by one if necessary.

Now let's turn time back a few days jimmy and Cindy are getting ready to go to the island they were once stranded on. Jimmy, who is now 5 foot 4 and no longer has his ice cream shaped hair, was packing the hover craft for the trip. Cindy who is now 4 foot 5 with her blonde hair hanging down to her shoulders was walking up with Libby who is the same height as Cindy but hasn't really changed. Running to catch up behind them was Sheen and Carl. Sheen is 6 foot tall, less hyper and dating Libby and because he was dating Libby he has lost his obsession with ultra-lord and is passing school. Carl is 4 foot 9 and still has his curly balled up hair style but in 6th grade got contacts because he kept losing his glasses and is now even in his weight and height. When they got there they both were out of breath so it took them a minute to catch it. Then sheen said "so Jimmy where are you taking Cindy". Jimmy turned around looked at his friends and said "remember that island in the pacific where Cindy and I were stranded". "Yea" was sheen reply "well that's where were going". "Ohhhh" said sheen. "Well preparations are complete if you would like to go now Cindy" jimmy said with a smile as he looked at his girlfriend. "I am ready when you are" she said. Jimmy said "well then we should get going".

On the way to the island Cindy asked "hey jimmy what would you do if the league of villains captured me". Jimmy put the hover craft on auto pilot turned around and asked "why would you ask such a preposterous question Cindy". She said "well we have been fighting them more than usual and I am worried they will use me to get to you" he smiled and said don't worry they won't if they know what's good for them besides if they harmed even one hair on your beautiful head I would kill them all one by one if necessary because I love you cindy". Cindy smiled and pulled him into a hug as she said ok ill stop thinking about it and I love you to jimmy".

When they arrived on the island Dexter the monkey they befriended when they were stranded ran up to greet them. "Hey Dexter long time no see huh" jimmy said. Then Cindy asked "hey jimmy want to go swimming"? "sure but not for long I have some work I need to do" jimmy said . they swam for about an hour before jimmy and Cindy got out dried off and started walking to jimmy's lab that was hidden by holograms on the island it was hidden and on the island cause this is where jimmy kept the more dangerous experiments. When they got there Cindy said "hey I am going to head to the tree houses and go to bed". Jimmy said he would be there after making sure the inventions were alright. When he walked in he immediately heard the nano-bots say "welcome back master may we be let out now". He walked by and said "no you are too dangerous until I figure out what made you guys malfunction". As he looked around he seen all his experiments were fine. He walked up to his ultimate invention and made sure it was still ok when he saw everything was fine he walked out put the holographic imaging back up and went to join Cindy in the tree houses.

**Meanwhile**

The leagues of villains were watching jimmy and Cindy swim along with the rest of the island. "Good work with the cameras Eustace" said professor calamites. But when jimmy went into his lab the junk man said "hey where did he go". Eustace said "how should I know I don't have any cameras there and I have them everywhere I thought they would go unless neutron had it covered by holograms". "Damn it Eustace and what if neutron has some sort of weapon in there" said beautiful gorgeous. "Well I don't know" he replied the junk man said "shut up all of you maybe it is just where him and his girl go to get some alone time if you catch my drift". With that they continued to watch the security cameras until they saw jimmy and Cindy fall asleep they then went to bed themselves well everyone but Eustace junkman and beautiful gorgeous. Eustace was up because he couldn't get any sleep with the junkman and beautiful going at it in the room next to his.

**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER ONE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ALL OPINONS WELCOM AND IF U HAVE AN IDEA YOU THINK MIGHT HELP THE STORY PM THEM TO ME THANKS ONCE AGAIN.**


End file.
